The state of the art in control of smoke from fire in large-volume spaces is to exhaust smoke at one or several openings in the ceiling and to provide low-velocity air make-up through wall openings near the floor. Under optimum conditions, the smoke accumulates in, and is exhausted from, an upper layer, while a clear layer is maintained above the floor. This facilitates egress of occupants and access to the fire by fire fighters, and limits smoke damage. Often, it is difficult to provide the required wall entry area for make-up air.